thepsionicfandomcom-20200214-history
TH Promo/2014
|} 28 November - 1 December Smouldering lamps use bonus experience when giving their reward. 6 November - 11 November Meteorites and space dust give 75% extra (bonus) experience when used on one of the player's five lowest skills, and 25% otherwise. 24 October - 3 November Obtain Ghostweave fabric to create six outfits to trick-or-treat NPCs in Gielinor for chocolate rewards. 16 October - 21 October Obtain Ethereal outfits, which assist in your Runecrafting skill in multiple ways. 10 October - 14 October Protean traps can be used to catch a variety of animals for a higher amount of Hunter experience without receiving loot. 26 September - 30 September Add-ons can be won to upgrade the blacksmith's helmet, artisan's bandana, diviner's headwear and shaman's headdress. 18 September - 25 September Players can win doubloons which can be exchanged for a variety of pirate-themed items. 12 September - 15 September Captain Haskell is back, and using challenge tokens, players can receive scaled-down daily challenges. 29 August - 9 September Complete skill cards for a large experience reward. 22 August - 25 August When using a lamp or star won on Treasure Hunter, the player has a chance to spawn Karima, giving them extra bonus experience or coins. 12 August - 18 August Training dummies can be used to obtain experience in the chosen combat style. 1 August - 8 August Player can win essence of wisdom, which can be used to place town totems that give bonus experience to anyone who attunes to it. 25 July - 29 July Fading memories, when equipped in the pocket slot, give various bonuses when training Divination. 17 July - 22 July Old rares can once again be won on Treasure Hunter. 4 July - 15 July Clover necklaces can be won, which offer coins and prizes to win randomly. 27 June - 1 July The spring cleaner can take various drops and turn them into base materials or bonus experience, at the cost of springs. 19 June - 24 June Pieces of golem outfit can be won, which gives bonuses when training Mining. 13 June - 17 June The gnomeballer's kit and the large gnomeball could be won. 4 June - 11 June All lamps and stars on Treasure Hunter are prismatic and provide 50% more experience. 23 May - 3 June Pieces of the Cloak of Spring, Cloak of Summer, Cloak of Autumn and Cloak of Winter can be won, which combine into the Cloak of Seasons. 16 May - 20 May Protean bars can be won, which give a fair chunk of Smithing experience when used. 9 May - 13 May The farmer's outfit is available, giving various Farming-related benefits when worn. 2 May - 6 May Various portable skill stations can be won, for on-the-go Herblore, Smithing and Cooking experience as well as a sawmill that gives protean planks. 17 April - 22 April Six eggs are available. 3 tradeable and 3 untradeable versions of items that transform the user into a lamb, rabbit, or chicken. 11 April - 15 April Hearts of Ice are available from the Heartfreezer amulet and the number of categories that can be frozen per playing is doubled to 20. 4 April - 7 April Six new Slayer masks are available from Treasure Hunter, each themed around well known Slayer monsters. 26 March - 31 March Skilling outfits are made more common. 14 March - 17 March Debut of the Silverhawk boots. As such, the item has increased chances of being won. 7 March - 10 March All lamps and fallen stars are prismatic and give 50% extra bonus experience. 27 February - 3 March Rare items from the Squeal of Fortune that were discontinued with the release of Treasure Hunter are available as prizes. 14 February - 24 February Valentine love notes are available on Treasure Hunter and as monster drops. They can be exchanged for chocolates to earn a new title, or they can be exchanged for emotes and equipment representing one emotion either love or hate. 4 February - 10 February The Mimic pet is available for a limited time to start off the new minigame, Treasure Hunter.